The lighting controls in a typical commercial space generally provide two settings: on and off. All of the lights in a room may be controlled as a unit from a wall switch, or different banks of lights may be controlled by different dedicated switches. Additionally, the electrical systems in many commercial buildings are not compatible with standard dimmer switches; accordingly, dimming often requires specialized wiring. This can leave some areas over lit while others are under lit. Moreover, lights get left on in unoccupied spaces or someone might find themselves walking into a dark room searching for the switch. Existing lighting control systems often require expensive and disruptive installations and, because of their complexity, they are often disabled or ignored after they are set up. This leaves users with too much or too little light much of the time.